


A Wolf's Retribution

by Makatza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Romance, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makatza/pseuds/Makatza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unexpected attack on another pack lead to the loss of life and now retribution is required to help ease the rift that may cause another war. When Iruka and his friends suddenly find themselves being given away for the good of their own what will become of them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf's Retribution

Etched on a youthful face that betrayed the person's true age was a look of intrigue. Fierce brown eyes scanned the words written on the parchment steadily as if hoping, although rare the possibility was, that there was no chance of it being a mistake. Well manicured hands grasped the thin piece of paper a little too hard and almost pierced the sheet with long talon like nails. She had not misread it. There was no mistake. None whatsoever. A frown began to turn the corners of the woman's lips and a crease formed upon her forehead. How could this be? Setting the document she had received permission to read back in its folder, along with the rest of the information on this particular person, she pulled out another sheet. The beginning of a frown remained upon her visage, but a strange glint in her eyes showed a inner conflict at play.

Leaning over the seated woman's shoulder the leader of Mist scanned a quick and critical eye over the information on display yet no disapproval of it was noted.

"If this young male does not fit your standards to replace the third spot you do realize you have another stack to go through."

As if on cue the door opened to reveal Lady Tsunade's loyal assitant who quickly shut the door behind her and approached the regal looking pair.

"Lady Tsunade everyone is gathered and waiting… " Words trailed off as something similar to a questioning look fell upon the ebony haired woman's face before she viewed what held her leaders attention so completely. The individuals last name was recognized immediately, but no expression of pleased shock was shown.

Clearing his throat the leader of Mist repeated himself. "As I was saying if you don't want this one then pick another."

"No, I believe he'll do just fine. Either way I doubt you'll be too inconvenienced if I take him." Tsunade was no fool she knew this man had not given her all the information of those who could be possible replacements. He had given her access to only those he did not believe were needed. Extra baggage.

Ignoring her statement completely the man went back to his former place of sitting on one of the chairs beside the cluttered desk. "Well now, you know not one of them will be thrilled about the idea, but they know what's best and will obey. Now if you don't mind, let us get this dealt with, my pack may grow restless if they have to wait any longer."

Placing the sheet back into its proper place the blonde female gathered the three folders and arose from her seat. "Of course. Let us not keep them waiting then."

To hide the truth would be the best and most logical option, but as always there was a downfall to it. The truth would be revealed eventually and the one who it would affect the most was going to end up suffering more than they should. Decisions had to be made for the good of both packs and all refugees currently residing within. When Tsunade had come to this village the thought of finding something like this was never expected, but alas what she could be thankful about was that the current leader of Mist seemed oblivious to what he had just given away. 

回 回 回 回

Rays of warmth cascaded down on a blanket covered lump laying right smack in the center of a medium sized bed. The one making up the lump had apparently forgotten to properly close the curtains of his window and that little mistake had now permitted for the sun's light to invade what should have remained a decently dark room. Obviously, this was all wrong now that he thought about because he had made sure to close the darn curtains the night before. Groaning the person shifted under the now too warm blanket and not being able to ignore it anymore decided enough was enough. Peeking out first was a sun-kissed hand which felt around over the mattress until it felt the smooth cool surface of what was left of an alarm clock. This contraption had gone off at a ridiculous hour during the night and he had turned it off prior to tossing it somewhere on the bed. The hand quickly withdrew back under the covers before the mahogany haired male fully emerged to give a sleepy glare at the time the alarm displayed; 6:43 am.

"For crying out loud it's too damn early to be awake. I knew I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night."

Grumbled words were directed to no one in particular and when the male's hazel gaze left the screen of the clock they were temporary blinded by a ray of light streaming past the open curtains. Squinting proceeded afterwards and the man stumbled out of bed. Brown tresses were in a wild fashion about the crown of his head, giving the brunet the appearance of having been caught unaware by a mini tornado of some sort. It took a few seconds to recover from the bright assault on sensitive eyes and another minute for his mind to clear from its previously drowsy state, which soon resulted in the male giving a jolt of surprise.

"Oh shit, I'm late!" In the most hurried fashion possible Iruka made quick work of removing his sleep wear and properly dressing in his usual attire. Quickly he washed his face, brushed his teeth, and untangled his hair enough to where it would cooperative enough to be tamed into a ponytail. It was a good thing he had taken a shower the night before or else more time would have been wasted. He really regretted staying up so late, but his mind had not shut off and his thoughts had wandered.

Today was the day everyone in the village was dreading. Well, at least those of his type. There existed two types of wolves; Alpha's and Beta's. To figure out in which category one would fit in was quite a easy task, Alpha's tended to be naturally more dominant in both human and feral form, they had a unmistakably larger musculature than their Beta counterparts who ranged on the more sleeker and compact side. While in their more civil and seemingly human form what was uniquely different was their sharp canine teeth, extra sensitive sense of smell, sight, and hearing. Truth be told with the ability to go from human to wolf with ease legend was that they had never been really human. A myth or not it was said that the first shifting being of their kind had been a wolf who dreamed of being human and sung to mother earth for its pleas to be granted. No one knew whether to believe it or not, but one thing was for certain their existence was recorded decades back. Some chose to remain in their natural state of feral beast and never betray their true nature while others chose to embrace both. Yet no matter in what form their /mothers/ took upon birthing them the young were always born as wolf pups. It wasn't until they turned a year in the humans sense that they were capable of finally shifting. Development was quick in that single year and by the time they were able to shift into their human form they would appear to be five years of age. After that they aged normally, it was nature's way of assuring their survival. 

The day had arrived that the leading female of the Leaf pack was to visit his village to finalize what could be the only way to keep peace between the packs. A misfortune had befallen them and it was over the foolish mistake of a few, a mistake that may possibly ruin the treaty formed after years of bloodshed by the packs of the Leaf and Mist. Even though the two packs did not have much contact with one another they lived in peace and cherished the last two and a half years without dispute. Now it could all end over the events of a few days ago; a fight had broken out between the borders where their land ended and the Mist's began. Still it was unknown what really caused everything to go to hell, but the damage had been done and in the end a handful of Mist wolves were covered with the crimson of life and three Leaf wolves laid dead at their feet.

Such a crime did not go unpunished and for killing without due cause those who had ended the lives of the fallen Leaf were in turn punished with their own deaths. Not only for killing, but for violating their victims in the most primal of ways before ending their lives. What had set their assailants off in such a way was still a mystery. Although, most believed it was a simple act of violence from those who were truly corrupt.

Days after the attack there had been many Mist wolves who were extremely concerned about the retaliation that may come about after the deaths of those from Leaf. They all had loved the time of peace and did not want anything to jeopardize it. For the older generation the previous war had been horrendous with life lost on both sides, young and old. Yet even with the death of those responsible for the present problem it had proven to not be enough.

It so happened that the three wolves killed by the Mist were of the Beta type meaning they could bare pups. No other option was left except to try and restrengthen the already thinning ties between Leaf and Mist and so with that in mind it was decided by the council that three of their own young Beta males would be given as retribution to replace the three that were killed. All in all it wasn't a great blow to Mist since they did have the fortune of having many females and Beta males to help increase their numbers and continue the existence of the pack. Females and submissive males were still highly valued and kept within the pack at all costs. Now they would have to sacrifice a little in order to survive, but it was better to keep the peace and give up a mere three then risk losing more lives. Regardless many were displeased and believed the death of those responsible should have been the end of it all.

Racing down the stairs and out of his house Iruka was dreading meeting up with the rest of his pack. He couldn't wait for all of this to be done and over with. 

"Hey Iruka, wait up!"

Halting from his fast pace Iruka turned around to see who was calling out, hazel eyes found the source quickly when they caught sight of his best friend Radiou. They had known each other since they were pups and remained close as ever. Radiou happened to be a Beta just like him and also wasn't pleased with the decision of the council even if it did make sense.

"Come on I think the meeting has already started."

"Do you have any idea who the leader might pick to replace those three?" The question was asked once the short haired male had reached the others side.

"From what I heard Lady Tsunade gets to choose which three will be taken." The nervous glance given to Radiou displayed the obvious unease being felt. "I've got a very bad feeling about this."

The crowed already gathered were quick to fill them in on how exactly the selection would be made. According to a reliable source their leader was giving Lady Tsunade full access to the records of all available Beta males. Those records consisted of their history, health, age, personality and a picture of their current selves.

"You know what that could mean for us, right?" The way Radiou asked and the habit worrying his lower lip with teeth was proof how concerned his friend really was.

Nodding solemnly Iruka thought about it. They were both single and both Beta males who were known to not have any real attachments to the pack.

"The chance of being picked is kind of scares considering there are a lot of us who are single at the moment."

The new insight was brought on by another, Izumo, who was sounding rather optimistic about the whole thing.

Spinning around at the sudden appearance of their friend Iruka playfully scolded him. "Don't sneak up on us like that."

Chuckling lightly at the looks he was receiving from the two older males Izumo shrugged. "Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. You two just looked so worried I couldn't help it."

Suddenly a eerie hush fell upon the crowed and soon after whispers broke out throughout the large group. Turning back towards the rest the three caught a glimpse of Lady Tsunade casually walking out of the meeting hall with their leader in tow. The presence alone of the leader of Leaf was something else, the fierce woman held an air of power and wisdom yet all on such a youthful looking form. Aging well she appeared to be in mid thirties, but in was a known fact Tsunade was pushing mid fifties. Hair the color of light sunshine and eyes the color of the richest brown and to top it off she was obviously a well endowed female. The way the Lady of Leaf moved was with the utmost authority. A true force be reckoned with.

She was the center of attention; knowing so Tsunade gave a small smile and walked towards the crowed followed by those chosen to be her escort . It was common knowledge that they were not the least bit pleased with her presence since they knew she would be taking three of them, but nothing could be done about it. When her pack had found out the death of their own they had wanted revenge. To go to Mist and extract justice. The uproar for justice was strong especially from the Alpha's who were enraged at the loss of those capable of baring young. In haste quick word of a compromise was reported to avoid another war and thus it was agreed a meeting between the two leaders of the packs would come to be. Now with the decision final all that was left was to announce it.

"After much consideration I have decided to take the following three to replace those lost to us." She began attentively scanning the crowd for the three she had chosen and while doing so her escort of five tensed in preparation of retaliation. "Radiou Namiashi, Iruka Umino, and Izumo Kamizuki."

"What?!"

"No!"

"…"

To say Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo were not surprised would be a real understatement. Iruka had considerably paled and stared rather wide eyed at their leader in shock. Beside him Radiou remained deathly silent and the only indication of his state was the slight tremble of his body and the narrowing of his eyes. Izumo on the other hand simply blinked a few times before giving a small shake of his head as if he had heard incorrectly.

"You three come to the front." Their leader said looking straight at them before dismissing the rest who by looks on their faces were relieved they were not those called. "The rest of you are dismissed. Go home and be at ease for all will be well again."

The three reluctantly obeyed walking towards the front where both leaders were waiting. As those who were previously gathered departed pitying looks were directed to the selected three while others passed by them with troubled looks on their faces. They could hear the crowd start to whisper among themselves as they left.

"As you have just been informed the three of you have been chosen to replace the three submissive's Leaf lost. I hope you realize what a great honor it is to be handpicked by Lady Tsunade herself."

Before any of them could protest their now former leader continued on.

"You will go home and pack your most important possessions and do keep in mind it will be what you can carry. The rest will be put away in storage and perhaps one day Lady Tsunade will permit for you to return for whatever else you wish to take back to your new home. Now go and be at the village gates in no less than a hour."

Tsunade gave her three new Betas the most kind and reassuring look she could bring herself to give under the circumstances, but it wasn't returned. She didn't blame them it was not every day one lost the only home they knew and were taken away to the unknown. Turning she followed the leader of Mist to continue on with discussing future ways to strength the bond between Leaf and Mist.

As the two leaders turned and walked away Iruka, Radiou, and Izumo stood there trying to comprehend what had just happened to them.

"Well looks like you were wrong huh Izumo." Radiou said quietly, his dark brown eyes trained on the once overly optimistic male.

"I can't believe this just happened. I mean out of everyone I never thought it would be us." The small shake of Iruka's voice gave a hint of despair.

"On the bright side at least we're all going together and not alone. Who knows it might be actually fun starting with a fresh start and all."

"What the fuck Izumo? How can you sound so cheerful at a time like this? Fresh start? For your information I don't need a fresh start I'm perfectly content living here." Radiou's voice picked up in outrage. How in the hell could he sound so fine with this when they were being given away like mere live stock.

"Hey I'm not happy about this either, but I'm trying to look at the bright side." The younger male snapped defending himself. "We gain nothing by throwing a fit over this."

"Look guys there is nothing we can do to change this, but at least we're helping maintain the peace. Come on Izumo's right we gain nothing by taking it out on each other." Iruka said trying to rid himself of the despair which would surely consume him and instead tried to make his friends feel a little better. Not that much would help in this situation.

"I guess your right. Sorry about that 'zumo." Giving Izumo a apologetic look Radiou sighed. "We should head home and pack our things."

All three of them were reluctant about leaving their pack. Finding out that they were going to belong to a completely different one frightened them all. They would all being leaving their families behind and with them their entire lives. 

回 回 回 回 

Iruka out of all of them had the least amount of attachments to the pack, being the only pup of his parents. Once upon a time he would have had a younger sibling, but his parents had been killed during the war. His mother a few days before her death had hinted to his father that she might be expecting. They had all been over joyed at the news. Even though Iruka had technically been born in the pack his parents had both been rogues and that was the main reason why he believed he still single. His parents had been accepted by Mist simply because the leader at the time happened to be a kind and understanding man. That didn't mean the pack wanted to taint their blood. They found much pride in being all gray wolves and Iruka after his parents departure from this life was the only red wolf among them. It all came down to breed since gray wolves could be many colors, but red wolves were distinctively different in the physical aspect. 

Opening the front door to what had been his house since birth Iruka tried to concentrate on the task before hand; gathering all the most precious things he did not wish to leave behind. Who knew if he'd ever see his home again. Trying his best to not get depressed the hazel eyed brunet began with finding his travel pack in which he placed a small photo album, his parents had never been big fans of taking pictures, a ivory hair brush which his father had given his mother on her birthday and his fathers detailed journal of his travels before meeting his beloved. Those were the only things he considered taking, he had never been a materialistic individual and for him everything else was easily replaceable. As his parents had always said "Valuables weighed one down and in the end when ones final breath came nothing would be taken."

Folding two changes of clothes and fitting them into the pack Iruka gave his home a last look. He made one last check and made sure to leave all the windows shut to avoid any pesky critters from getting inside and over running the pace. The horizontal scar that ran across the bridge of his nose and part way to the rise of each cheek crinkled with the disgusted expression he wore at the thought of a rodent infestation in his absence. It made him feel a little better that the food in the house would surely be collected and used by whom ever wished to take it. With the way things were in this village this house would not remain vacant for long. Now nothing else would be required to be done on his behalf when came to this place.

Already a hour had almost passed and yet it seemed like he had barely been there for a short amount of time. Placing the strap of his travel bag over his right shoulder Iruka shut the front door and made his way to the village gates. His thoughts went to his two friends. He knew Radiou's father would care less about what befell his son since he blamed him for the death of his wife. His son's existence was a constant reminder as well as the scar marring the side of the lads face. For Izumo it could be a start of a new life because being the fifth out of eight siblings he was often bullied and over looked by his overbearing family. On many occasions Izumo had complained about it and explained how he wished to be far away from his kin. Knowing all this Iruka knew it was going to be as difficult for them as it was for him to abandon the only life they knew.

回 回 回 回 

No one said a word to the pony-tailed Beta on his to the gates and it surprised him greatly. In fact it was oddly silent the entire way. They avoided him like the plague not even glancing his way. 'They're acting like I'm invisible… are they glad to be rid of me or maybe they're simply just relieved that it wasn't one of them picked?' The corners of full lips turned down in a frown as Iruka pondered the cold behavior of his so called pack members. His feet automatically took him to the village gates right at the moment Izumo was conversing intently with Radiou about something. 'Huh they got here before me.' Iruka observed before joining them. He noticed Izumo's travel pack seemed rather full and Radiou's appeared to be mostly empty.

Noticing Iruka's gaze on his pack Radiou switched it to his other side and away from the others line of sight.

"Hey I was just asking Radiou here if he thinks there's any way we can get out of doing this." Quick to fill Iruka in on what they had been talking about Izumo went back to looking expectantly at the older Beta. Between the three of them Izumo was the youngest at eighteen while Iruka was nineteen going on twenty in two more months and Radiou was already twenty-one.

"Heh, I tried that already." Lifting a hand to muse his short kept brown hair Radiou directed his glare off in the direction of the Mist leaders quarters.

"When did you try that?" Following his best friends line of sight realization was evident. "Don't tell me you went to protest…"

"Yeah, I wasted my precious time and stopped to talk to our mighty leader before coming to meet up with you guys." Sarcasm and pure loathing dripped from every uttered word. "Damn bastard told me if I didn't approve I could easily decline, but in doing so I'd be banished from the pack. Labeled a traitor for not doing my part in keeping the peace. Bunch of bullshit if you ask me. Why are we being punished for something we had nothing to do with?"

"Everyone has a part in this, it is a pack after all. We're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it." Reaching out Izumo placed a hand one the tense males left shoulder before it was shrugged off and the scowl on Radiou's face intensified.

"Look I admit our leader can be a real tyrant at times, but this Lady Tsunade seems… I don't know, nicer? Who knows she might even let us come visit our families," At the mention of family Radiou unintentionally tuned the other out and his facial expression darkened a tad, what family did he have to come visit? Unlike Izumo who although had a huge family and complained about them often knew he was loved. He risked a look at Iruka and noticed the slight slump to his friends shoulders. Shifting closer he rested his arm about those slumped shoulders and pulled the smaller body towards him in show of comfort.

"…or maybe if things don't work out she might let us return…" Izumo continued rambling on without realizing he was no longer being listened to.

Welcoming that physical contact Iruka leaned briefly against that solid build of his friend.

"You okay, Ru?"

"I should be asking you that. I can't believe you went to question our leader--"

"You mean ex-leader." The fact was quick to be pointed out.

"--Would you really consider growing rogue?"

"No. I know I wouldn't make it on my own no matter how tough I think I am, I'm not a fool." The pointed look he received from the pony-tailed male made him quickly add. "And there's no way in hell I'd risk it knowing you'll just follow in my footsteps. I mean it, who else is going to keep a eye on you and keep you out of trouble."

"I'm not a kid anymore. You're not even that much older than me." The exasperated sigh Iruka gave was answered with a tug to his ponytail. Being that they both were the only children of their parental figures and having lost loved ones at the same time they had been drawn to one another even more. Radiou had spent most of his time over at Iruka's house after the incident before continuously being dragged back home by this father. "And stop tugging on my hair, damn it."

Smirking another pull to captured hair was given before it was finally released.

"Hey! Are you guys even paying attention to me?!"

"Not really."

Elbowing Radiou in the ribs for being so rudely blunt Iruka gave Izumo his full undivided attention.

"That's wishful thinking on your part, but who knows maybe if we don't fit in we can come back. Not that Radiou and I have much here."

Understanding dawned on Izumo and a look of guilt was shown. "I'm over here a bit excited about this and you guys clearly are not."

"Don't worry about it 'zumo. You're simply more accepting. Don't mind me. I'm just being difficult."

Radiou admitted.

An arched eye brow from Iruka caused Radiou to shrug in response. "I've vented and now I'm going to try and give this shitty situation a try."

"Oh really?"

Getting suspicious looks from both Izumo and Iruka at his sudden acceptance of all this when moments ago he was aflame with anger and resentment Radiou wasn't given a chance to explain because right then those from Leaf were nearing. "Looks like it's time to say goodbye to this place."


End file.
